Sailor Moon and the Power of the stone
by Zeuswriters
Summary: Read it and review it, guess what your reviews stopped the ditch! Keep reading!
1. The Stone (Cross with Harry Potter)

The Power of the Stone: Sailor Moon  
  
The origin of the stone. "The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone. The stone," mumbled Sailor Moon in her sleep. "Where is it? Where is it?" the voice in her brain asked.  
  
"I don't know," answered another voice. "AAAAAAAH!" screamed a girl. "Where are you? Where are you?" she cried. "Where? Where did you go?"  
  
Her blue eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she grumbled. Her eyes fell across her own silver room. The lights in her room flashed on and the sleep slowly flushed from her brain. "What was that about?" she wondered. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"We?" She asked of herself. "How are I a we?" She took a moment to consider what she was talking about. She breathed in and out. She closed her eyes trying to collect herself and fell into a deep stupor to the next morning.  
  
  
  
"Where are you Sailor Moon?" called a voice in her head. "The stone is looking for you." Sailor Moon tossed in her sleep. "Where are you Sailor Moon?" A light flashed in her sleep. "Put your little man in mine, there ain't no hill or mounts we can't climb, babe," the radio played in the background.  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt like a stubbed toe or a broken appendage. Her blue eyes surveyed the scene.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. She felt her bed under her but couldn't believe she was really home in her own bed. She had just moved after all, to America in the New Mexico area.  
  
"What stone?" she asked. Then she laughed at herself. It was just a dream after all.  
  
"Dreams don't have any real meaning do they?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"There couldn't be any real meaning to it."  
  
"What do you mean I'm paranoid?"  
  
"It was just a dream. Serena, stop talking to yourself."  
  
"Whoa, what's up with that?" she asked of herself.  
  
She took a deep healing breath and turned off the radio. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She was sweating. It was just a weird dream, nothing to get excited about right? She brushed her teeth and washed her face.  
  
She looked positively frightened. She couldn't understand what had happened that made her look so scared. A few moments later only fragments of the dreams remained. After lunch, no fragment of anything remained. What was the meaning, if any of the dream?  
  
  
  
------Author's Note------  
  
Continue to R and R but due to the 4 of you that wish to read this I will continue it.  
  
I have not watched Sailor Moon for the longest time If someone could please tell me the names I don't know:  
  
Sailor Mercury  
  
Sailor Venus  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
  
Sailor Mars (Ray?)  
  
I just want the original 5 and Reini, is that how you spell it? Mini Moon? Oh well, help me and I'll write more. Also what are the names of the two cats? And Darien is Serena's boyfriend right? Sorry, I just forgot! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reread the updated Chapter 1:  
  
Chapter 2: The Awakening  
  
Serena's beautiful, stunning blue eyes peered out the window. "Could the day be any more beautiful?" she asked herself. The sky was a deep shade of blue. Fluffy white clouds were spotted here and there. The sun shone warmly on her face. Flowers were in bloom and the beautiful green grass seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Serena! Honey! Breakfast!"  
  
"Yes! Be right down mom!" Serena called back.  
  
Serena stretched her long frame. Admiring herself in a mirror, she laughed at her vainness. The mirror reflected her bright blue eyes and beautiful hair. "Oh my god, what am I a narcissus?" She thought to herself.  
  
Serena, decided to comb her long flowing her so it fell down the nape of her neck. She put on a headband. She changed out of her pajamas into the cute outfit Rei had bought her. She laughed; it was just so cute.  
  
She admired herself for a few minutes before running down to breakfast. On the table was a large stack of pancakes. "Oh mom, you're the best!' trilled Serena. She hugged her mom and sat down with a stack of 6 pancakes and maple syrup. "Pig!" Screamed Reini coming into the room. "Why you little brat!" screamed Serena. She started to cry.  
  
"Cry baby!" Yelled Reini. She stuck out her tongue and sat down on the table with 5 pancakes, heaps of butter, and hot cocoa. "Serena, hurry," said her mom worriedly.  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
Serena dug into her huge mound of pancakes. "Yum!" She remarked earnestly. Reini eyed her weirdly. Serena chose to ignore it becoming more and more sticky.  
  
Her mother laughed and then glancing up at the clock pulled Serena out of her seat. "OK! OK! I'm going, god." Serena left her pancakes, with much disdain. She washed her hands and grabbed her lunch and book bag and dashed out of the door.  
  
Her mother and Reini smiled. "Come Reini, finish and I'll drive you to school."  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Reini.  
  
Finishing her pancakes, Reini slurped her hot chocolate down and took her coat, lunch, and book bag and was out the door. She opened the door to the car and slipped in. The car rounded the corner and Reini laughed at the jokes, her Earth mom told her.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Meanwhile, the bus rounded the corner. "Mina! Over here!" yelled Serena and the two friends sat and talked.  
  
Mina had brought pictures of her camp boyfriend and she dug into her book bag to take them out. "ARTEMIS!" yelled Mina loudly. "Stop that!" she yelled again. Artemis took his claws out of Mina's arm. "Where's Diana?" asked Artemis with urgency.  
  
"At home," replied Serena, "Why?"  
  
"I need to know if she got the same message I did."  
  
"What about my cat?"  
  
"She did too, but it's not as strong for adult cats. Younger cats receive messages clearer. If Diana did you may be in grave danger Serena."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes there's a new breed of people. They seem to have stolen something called a sorcerer's stone. It was originally owned by Nicholas Flamel."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It gives the bearer eternal life and it turns all metal into gold."  
  
"They've gotten very rich and now have lots of expensive weapons and they are out to get Sailor Moon, you Serena," said Mina.  
  
"How so you know about it?" asked Serena.  
  
"Artemis but he had told me not to tell you" she responded tersely.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway. The new moon kingdom of the future has warned the cats. It could all be a dream."  
  
"It's the awakening of Yulunada, the evil monster of years back."  
  
"It was left in a cell in a weakened state but not dead. Somebody working for it got it this stone, now it can't die. What can we do?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I don't know," replied Serena.  
  
-------------------------Author's Note--------------------------------  
  
Thanx to all those who posted the names. I hope your enjoying it. Yes this is a Harry/Moon fic. Also thanks for telling me about the misspelling. It is now fixed. I dunno when it is happening, I stopped watching the show shortly after the Uranus and Saturn become loyal because it took so long for the new ones. Oh well. Keep reading. Adios. R and R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to all those who posted the names. I hope your enjoying it. Yes this is a Harry/Moon fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Serena lay back upon the seat. Her chest stuck out and Mina laughed. What a crazy and boy-crazy girl Serena had become. Not exactly a slut, she wasn't easy or anything; but she got padded bras to get the point across.  
  
Serena continued to stay like this for some time. Mina was having a difficult time not looking at her friend. She longed to smack her in the back of the head. What the hell? I mean, it was obvious, at least to Mina that she was doing this for Mark who was across the aisle.  
  
Rei closed her eyes. She was so bored with everybody and everything they didn't understand her anymore, they just didn't care. It drove her crazy. She started to distance herself from the group but nobody else cared either. She had been taking drugs and drinking for quite some time now. Nobody knew. Rei didn't care about anyone or anything, so what's it to anybody else if she's addicted?  
  
Ami had also changed. She wasn't on drugs but she had become a bit looser about her schoolwork. She wasn't forcing herself to stay up until 4 in the morning anymore. She finished all HW by 10. Whether or not it was done it would wait until tomorrow.  
  
Lita, who sat next to Ami, hadn't changed in the slightest. She was as tough as ever and as nice as ever. She was always giggling and she still contained the most patience for the worthy, Serena.  
  
The bus rounded the corner. The school, Valleymont High School lay in the distance. A sudden tornado had wiped out the old school and this school had agreed to take in the students while they rebuilt the other one.  
  
Ami and Lita were talking about boys and cooking as Serena and Mina came off the bus. Serena tripped and cried but with Lita's help was soon on her feet again. They continued to talk and laugh gaily.  
  
Rei went over to a shady character in the shadows. Joseph McDenny stepped from the shadows. "Get my stuff?" asked Rei ferociously. "Not yet," replied Joseph spitting next to Rei's shoe.  
  
She pinned him against the wall in one fluid motion. "I had an order and I want it now!" she yelled. Soon Joseph was seen bleeding his teeth hanging on by roots and bruises lined across his face.  
  
Rei laughed and started to walk away. "Rei? What was that about?" asked Mina. "Go away Mina, I'm not in a good mood and don't test it," said Rei blowing past her. Lita bit her lip, "That can't be good."  
  
Rei went in to the school. She started to tickle the chin of about 4 boys in the hallway. Quite suddenly, she grabbed one of them and stuffed him into the closet. She followed him into it.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Meanwhile, a nervous Ami looked at the clock. "I think we should start going to class," she said. "We have a whole 6 minutes," replied Serena, the thought of school disgusting her. "I have cooking first," said Lita, "Ya know home ec."  
  
"I thought you didn't like the name of it," said Serena.  
  
"I don't but the class is awesome."  
  
"OK, fine let's go."  
  
So the four friends traipsed inside. They walked right by the broom closet where Rei and our mystery man lay.  
  
Rei looked through the window and saw her friends passing. "$50 for the services," said Rei. The man forked the money over. They both got dressed and came out of the closet, nonchalantly. Rei left her post with the crisp 50 in her pocket.  
  
All the girls went to their first period class. Rei's eyes were red from exhaustion. Her newfound habits kept her up at night. She didn't pay attention in class. The whole day was like a blur to her. Without her ecstasy; her attention couldn't stay focused.  
  
Lita, yawned, slightly, nothing was wrong with Rei; she was just having a bad day. What could all this fuss be about? It seemed the others including Reini agreed. That is except Ami. Artemis and Luna (as well as Diana) seemed to think that Ami was just imagining things.  
  
Ami shook her head. "The Rei, I know, wouldn't do any of this." Serena laughed, "It's not like prostitution or taking drugs; she just beat some guy up…"  
  
Ami interrupted her, "She's the spirit girl, has she ever beaten a human up before?" Lita laughed despite herself, "The spirit girl?"  
  
"This is serious Lita!" Ami spat. "Geezus," Lita replied. "No, but it's weird, she's like this peaceful person who gets messages from fire. I mean she's supposed to be peaceful. She's not supposed to go around beating people up. Like she did today that is," Ami said forcefully.  
  
"I dunno," replied Serena, "I dunno." The girls' heads all hung solemnly. Ami might be right. They would just have to find out for sure one way or the other. How they all longed for last year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Serena's eyes flashed open. Where was she? In her bed. Calm down Serena. Breathe in and out. What a weird dream she had had.  
  
Serena shrugged the thought from her mind. She smiled despite herself. Her crazy mind was beating it seemed a pulse into her brain. Night just wasn't her time. Luna nuzzled her owner. "Are you OK Serena?" she asked. "I guess. I'm worried that Ami might be right."  
  
Rei back at home was struggling to keep her eyes closed. Her head was forcing her to take ecstasy but she was fresh out. If it wasn't for that stupid bastard. Oh well. She had to keep an emergency supply from now on. She fiddled with the $430 she had made today. 'God, guys are just way to willing.  
  
'Oh well, not my problem,' thought Rei. 'Really, I got two payments of $100 and a payment of $130. What kind of problems do guys have? Are they slaves to sex?'  
  
Rei shook this train of thought from her mind. She slowly felt her eyelids close around her. Her head went blank. She was, finally, asleep.  
  
Serena was meanwhile trying everything to rid her mind of the thought of her friend. She even tried meditation but it just wasn't working. She sat there quietly, the scene played again and again in her head. Was Ami right?  
  
Both Ami and Lita slept soundly that night. Ami curled up in bed hugging her teddy for support. She expelled today from her mind and had slept. Lita had been thinking about a new way of cooking a veal chop. She had found this very relaxing and had slept right away.  
  
Mina had been sleeping soundly like Ami and Lita but had been suddenly awoken. Yulunada had awoken. She felt it in her bones and he had the stone and he was nearby. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!"  
  
Rini was dead and asleep to the world. She didn't even hear Serena tossing and turning. Diana also sensed something was wrong. Diana sprang from Rini's bed and leaving a message with Serena ran to her father's and Mina's house.  
  
Mina was sweating bullets. She could feel it. Its presence was close by. But where was it? She looked outside the window and saw a streak of silver. She yelled very loudly. "What is it?" asked Artemis.  
  
Diana was meowing outside. "Come on up sweetie pie!" yelled Artemis. "Now what was your problem?" he asked Mina. Mina breathed hard. "Nothing," she squeaked. "OK then," replied Artemis sarcastically.  
  
Diana came up. She and Artemis talked quietly. Artemis seemed to disagree with everything Diana was saying. "Why were you up?" asked Diana of Mina. "I felt like Yulunada was here."  
  
"I told you so," yelled Diana. "Hush!" chirruped Artemis. "Sorry," she said, "But I felt Yulunada too! She must be near." Diana's eyes glowed gold. She was either nervous or excited. Nervous was the winning emotion right now.  
  
"Serena, what was wrong?" asked Luna. "What?" asked Serena. "Why did Diana leave to see Artemis?" asked Luna. Serena replied,"I don't know, I hope it's nothing bad but I just don't know." 


	5. Chap 5

Rei woke up suddenly during the night, she had a big craving for her 'stuff.' She breathed in then slowly began exhaling her breath.  
  
''That idiot Joseph better have my stuff my tomorrow,'' she muttered.  
  
"You don't want to do this, stop this," the voice pleaded again.  
  
"Shut up," she told herself.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yulunada feeds off of people like you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know you're killing yourself."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are! You've got to stop it; your good chi is weakening and may soon fail. Rei, please."  
  
"No, you're wrong, this makes me feel better."  
  
"Please, this may have to be my final plea."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yulunada is growing ever stronger. Her weapons are so great, you don't have to serve her, just stop this habit!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rei you were so promising---"  
  
Rei didn't respond. She couldn't. Oh well, it was just her stupid brain talking to her. It wasn't as if any body else knew.  
  
Ami looked through her textbook. Her head pounded from exhaustion. She had to make Rei better. There was something seriously wrong with her.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena slept soundly. Well she did until a big picture of Ami's face plagued her dreams. "She's the spirit girl."  
  
"She's never done anything like this before…"  
  
"She's"  
  
"It's not"  
  
Serena woke up screaming. What?  
  
"You know Ami," she said out loud to herself, "I don't know, I just don't know. 


End file.
